Quiéreme de vez en cuando
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: A veces, cuando necesite un beso, un abrazo, un aliento… ¿Puedes estar ahí para mí?


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Furudate Haruichi._

 _Un pequeño fic que empecé cuando se estaba estrenando la primera temporada del anime._ _POR FIN me puse a terminarlo._

* * *

El recientemente titulado entrenador de Karasuno era un hombre todavía muy joven, así que se le podía considerar alguien bastante sano, aunque no le caería mal fumar menos. Mantenía la salud y el físico con una buena comida, lo mismo que le exigía a esos niños cabezotas que se conformaban con cualquier basura en sus estómagos. Madrugaba todos los días para atender las cosechas de su familia, tomaba una taza con la cafeína suficiente para no parpadear en horas y se iba a trotar un rato antes de asistir a los entrenamientos matutinos del equipo.

Y aun así, el saludable Ukai Keishin a sus cortos veintiséis años había experimentado esta peculiar mañana lo que era un mini gran infarto, cuando el aliento se le cortó en reversa y sus ojos se abrieron en diámetros tan anti naturales que se sentía como si realmente se le fueran a salir. Porque sus piernas estaban enrolladas entre unas más delgadas y casi lampiñas, una considerable fuente de baba colgaba desde su boca hasta un hombro pálido, y su nariz estaba hundida entre una fresca cabellera que entre sus lagañas pudo distinguir que era de un familiar color cenizo.

No hacía falta hurgar debajo de las cobijas para cerciorarse de nada porque sabía muy, muy bien lo que había pasado. No había estado ebrio, el otro mucho menos. Había sido una clara y total _estupidez racional_.

— Oh, Jesús…

…

Le gustaba jugar, joder que todavía lo amaba y no perdió la práctica después de graduarse. Había formado el equipo de la junta de vecinos y en esos ratos podía dejar de ser un vendedor común de una tienda de conveniencia cualquiera, para convertirse en el excelente armador que era desde lo más profundo de sus venas y que mantenía un solo día de gloria guardado en sus recuerdos.

Aunque era bueno nunca fue necesitado como algo más que un reemplazo, una medida preventiva. Durante la escuela escuchó más de una vez esas palabras bonitas de que todos en el equipo son indispensables aunque no se pararan en la cancha en un partido real, que eran el apoyo y el resguardo del grupo y todo eso que sonaba a publicidad de póliza de seguros. Lo había repetido en su mente y hasta lo había dicho con su propia boca, pero lo cierto es que ser bueno no era suficiente cuando había alguien mejor. Aunque le dijeran que era igual de importante que el armador titular que podía saborear el gozo, la tensión y al mismo tiempo la confianza en sí mismo acumularse en las yemas de sus dedos bajo la pelota en el momento que ejecutaba cada levantada, cada vez que trataban de animarlo con esas frases de compañerismo se preguntaba si a los demás no les sabía como a mierda en la boca.

La dirección correcta, la altura exacta, la velocidad perfecta para que el rematador apuñalara el terreno contrario con su mejor golpe. El joven Keishin también quería sentir todo eso, quería chocar palmas y festejar con sus compañeros por un punto acumulado, que lo elogiaran si había logrado una levantada precisa, sacar lo mejor de sus jugadores. Ese era el valor de un armador.

Que no le dijeran que ese dulce sudor y esas sonrisas desbordantes de satisfacción valían lo mismo que las lágrimas de frustración que se tenía que comer, apretando los puños mientras ahí parado donde aguardaban los _calientabancas_ los demás aplaudían una victoria que se sentía ajena. No es que no quisiera que su equipo ganara, sin embargo, quería dejar la piel en el juego y merecerse la victoria con sus propias manos. Tenía orgullo, maldita sea.

Por eso entendía perfectamente a Sugawara y podía leerlo. A pesar de que dijera "no me importa ser solo un sustituto", Keishin escuchaba su grito mudo.

 _"¡Quiero jugar!"_

…

— Le va a ir mal si sigue sin respirar.

El autocontrol de Keishin no pudo ser más veloz que el gemido (casi grito) de sorpresa que huyó de sus labios al sentarse de un solo golpe en el futón en cuanto escuchó esa voz, así que no tenía ningún caso cubrirse la boca tal como hizo para después deslizar sus palmas por todo su rostro, clavando los dedos entre su cabello desarreglado.

Hizo más presión, queriendo arrancarse la cara cuando oyó los movimientos del chico con el lunar bajo el ojo al incorporarse entre las cobijas y cómo resopló peinándose con los dedos. Ukai pensó que quizás si se quedaba así el suficiente tiempo con los ojos apretados, un hoyo se formaría debajo suyo donde pudiera hundir su vergüenza.

Dioses, se había acostado con un alumno. ¡Había hecho _cosas_ con un niño!

Es decir, _se acostaron juntos_ en el sentido literal. No hubo sexo, pero Ukai tenía muy metido en su cabeza el recuerdo de haberlo abrazado, besado y consolado, llegando a rozarse excitados pero sin pasar a más solo porque él como adulto pudo enfriarse lo suficiente para no cometer una locura aún mayor, y luego se quedaron dormidos dentro del viejo futón guardado en el cuarto de club del equipo de vóley masculino.

Una noche se había quedado discutiendo con el sensei sobre los próximos partidos de práctica, luego de terminar con el entrenamiento y mandar a esos niños ruidosos a sus casas una vez que hubieron recogido y limpiado todo. Takeda también se despidió dejándole la llave del gimnasio y estuvo a punto de encenderse un cigarrillo para el camino cuando escuchó una pelota rebotando.

Parpadeó sorprendido y se asomó a la cancha donde la figura de Sugawara elevaba el balón, visualizando en su mente la red, los rematadores, incluso a los bloqueadores enemigos, enviándole pases perfectos a cada uno de sus compañeros que saltaban en el aire esperando que el balón llegara a ellos. Estaba muy concentrado, se le notaba en la mirada, pero Keishin lo tuvo que interrumpir.

— Creí haberles dicho que se fueran a sus casas, demonios. Descansar es importante.

Koushi perdió la concentración, provocando que voleara mal y la pelota acabara golpeándole la frente. Se apresuró en tomar el balón que rebotó unos pasos más allá y se giró donde Ukai, sobándose la marca roja que dejó el impacto.

— No ha sido suficiente para sentirme cansado.

El mayor suspiró guardando su tabaco.

— Ya es muy tarde y voy a cerrar, además es mejor que practiques con el resto.

Los dedos de Koushi se apretaron alrededor de la pelota, temblando por aplicar tanta fuerza.

— No lo es. Yo… para poder entrenar al ritmo de los demás primero debo mejorar por mí mismo. —levantó su rostro con una sonrisa incómoda, contento y frustrado a la par— Todos son tan buenos y crecen tan rápido que si logro avanzar un paso ellos ya han dado tres, dejándome atrás.

— Aun así…

— ¡Por favor! —el mayor dio un salto, asustado por la intensa reverencia de Sugawara cuando se le acercó corriendo, cambiando su mirada a una muy decidida cuando lo vio a los ojos— No soy un genio como Kageyama así que debo esforzarme cinco, no, cien veces más que él. Al principio era normal que los armadores de tercero fueran los titulares así que no me quejé, pensando tranquilamente que ahora sería mi turno. Cuando los del año pasado se retiraron quedé como único armador del equipo y no sentí esta presión competitiva por la posición titular, hasta que llegó Kageyama y me mostró lo flojo y conformista que he sido.

Sugawara hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia sí mismo, irguiendo su espalda.

— Es absurdo que haya tenido que pasar de esta manera para darme cuenta de que no he dado todo de mí y me avergüenzo de ello, por eso ya no quiero seguir así. —volvió a hacer otra reverencia— ¡Por favor, enséñeme cómo ser un mejor armador!

Era imposible para Ukai no notar los sentimientos del chico, si era como estarse viendo en el instituto nuevamente. Aunque a diferencia de Suga él no tuvo tanta determinación para buscar con sus propias manos lo que quería.

Tal vez Sugawara nunca fuera a ser igual o mejor que Kageyama, pero al menos se encargaría de volver minúscula la diferencia entre ambos, desarrollando sus propias virtudes que compensaran las debilidades que Kageyama no pudiera cubrir. Podría ser una simple fantasía adolescente y un esfuerzo en vano, sin embargo sería mucho más doloroso solo aceptarlo sin hacer nada.

Ukai resopló rascándose el cabello para luego dejar caer su mano en el hombro de Sugawara.

— Ya con esto eres un mejor armador.

 _«Al menos más de lo que yo lo fui.»_

No quedaba mucho para que empezara la interhigh, pero cada esfuerzo sería valioso. Ukai pudo sacar los domingos y uno o dos días entre semana para la práctica individual de Suga, acompañándolo a casa cuando ya se hacía muy tarde.

— ¡Cuida tu postura! ¡En primer tempo debes hacer que la pelota persiga la voluntad del rematador!

— ¡Sí!

Fue el último día en que podrían tener estas prácticas secretas, cuando se contagiaron tanto de adrenalina que las horas volaron sin que lo notaran. Cuando el muchacho revisó su teléfono tuvo que llamar enseguida a sus preocupados padres, pidiéndoles disculpas mientras les explicaba que había ido a estudiar a la casa de un compañero y se quedaron dormidos, por lo que no pudo avisarles antes.

Keishin tuvo miedo de la naturalidad con la que lo vio mentir y revisó su propio celular. Era la una de la mañana y habían llamadas perdidas de su madre, no porque estuviera angustiada por su paradero sino de seguro para regañarlo por haber abandonado la tienda sin avisarle. Vaya, se había prometido a sí mismo que terminaría con Sugawara hace unas cuatro horas. Además era jueves, no es correcto que un estudiante vague a estas horas camino a casa cuando mañana toca otro pesado día de clases.

Se secó el sudor y luego de enviarle un corto mensaje a su madre vio a Suga venir hacia él.

— Creo que me metí en aprietos. Les dije que estoy en casa de un amigo, así que confían en que me quedaré a dormir afuera. —pequeño detalle que Sugawara solventó enseguida diciéndole que se quedaría en el cuarto del club, tenía la llave.

— Eso estará bien, pero no podría quedarme tranquilo dejándote aquí solo. —aunque no fuera un pueblo peligroso no quería correr el riesgo.

— No es necesario. Lo peor que podría pasar es que me piquen los mosquitos.

— De todas formas. —insistió el hombre teñido, pues a pesar de que no estaban en horas del club seguía siendo responsable por Suga.

Aprovecharon para ir al baño luego de hidratarse bien, tomaron sus cosas y cerraron el gimnasio para ir al edificio de los clubes deportivos que por suerte no estaba dentro de la estructura escolar como el resto de los salones. Karasuno no contaba con el presupuesto para darle lujos a las actividades extracurriculares.

Ukai silbó cuando entraron.

— Sigue tan destartalado como hace ocho años.

— Jajaja, Tanaka dice que eso le da masculinidad al lugar, pero la verdad es que da flojera arreglarlo.

El vice capitán desempolvó el viejo futón doblado en una esquina que nunca supieron qué hacía ahí, pero parecía ser un tesoro heredado por varias generaciones de ese club así que no lo cuestionarían. Agotados se lanzaron adentro, usando como pijama los shorts que llevaban en las prácticas y una delgada franelilla que no apestaba a sudor, y encendieron el ventilador para no morir con los primeros lengüetazos de calor que anunciaban la pronta llegada del verano.

— Bien, buenas noches.

— Que descanse.

Estuvieron dándose la espalda cada uno en lados opuestos del futón sin moverse ni decir nada más a pesar de que era difícil conciliar el sueño, hasta que Suga se giró abrazándose al más alto. Keishin se inquietó pero creyó que el muchacho simplemente lo hacía dormido, no obstante descartó esa idea cuando el del lunar lo apretó, pasando una pierna sobre él para sentársele encima.

— Sugawara, ¿qué…?

Lo que menos se habría esperado es que el menor pegara repentinamente sus bocas dejándolo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y al parecer el vice capitán aún gozaba de energía porque hizo fuerza para impedir que lo alejara. Los labios de Suga eran acolchados y se sentían bien a pesar de la ligera capa reseca sobre ellos, y para el chico los de Ukai tenían un intenso sabor a tabaco.

El rubio artificial parpadeó muchas veces. Esperen, ¡él no tenía por qué estarse fijando en cómo se sentían los labios de un niño! ¡¿En qué segundo fue que empezó a corresponderle?!

— ¡Sugawara! —lo tomó por los hombros alejándolo muy bruscamente, y aunque resultaba difícil verse en la oscuridad era notable su respiración alterada. Los ojos de Keishin se abrieron aún más cuando Suga apretó los muslos en torno a su cadera, provocando que sus entrepiernas se tocaran con indecentes intenciones.

Un jadeo entrecortado se le escapó y temió que su miembro diera un salto solo con eso, era increíble lo fácil que estaba reaccionando. Koushi lo notó y volvió a buscar sus labios, metiéndole la lengua cuando Ukai le dejó la oportunidad. Era muy incitador ciertamente y complicado de creer que este fuera el mismo Sugawara centrado de siempre, pero Ukai no permitió que las sensaciones de su cuerpo llegaran a seducir su confundida mente. El del lunar volvió a hacer que se frotaran y Ukai le agarró duro las caderas, Suga exhaló reclamando otro beso pero fue sorprendido con un apretado abrazo.

— ¡Detén esto ya! —el adolescente abrió grandes sus ojos al verse hundido en el pecho de Ukai, rodeado por unos fuertes brazos— No sé qué rayos te esté pasando por la cabeza para hacer algo así, pero no está bien.

— Yo solo… —se mordió el labio, aferrando la franelilla del entrenador con sus dedos— Odio sentirme así.

Maldición, Keishin no recordaba que tener esa edad hubiera sido tan lioso, pero pudo entenderlo sin palabras al notar las lágrimas del chico saliendo. Así como a Keishin le intrigaba la madurez que mostraba Sawamura dentro del equipo, también lo hacía la fortaleza de quien era el segundo pilar fundamental, quien incluso era capaz de levantar la moral del mismo capitán apenas ésta se viera tambaleante.

Pero hasta el pilar más imponente de todos podía fisurarse, sufriendo desgarros silenciosos ya que ¿cómo podría encargarse de las dudas de los demás si él también las tenía? Suga estaba confundiendo muchísimos las cosas, pues con Ukai había podido correr firmemente a través de ese camino que se había desdibujado tras la llegada de Kageyama, se sentía bien y seguro con él, por eso era tonto no poder dormir al poner en duda esa seguridad después de todo lo que el mayor estaba haciendo.

Sugawara se disculpó con la voz rota y Keishin suspiró.

— No es malo tener temores, hacen que te plantees un escenario más grande, que visualices un futuro más lejano y tomes en serio tus decisiones. Pero no dejes que esas dudas te hagan sentir que lo estás haciendo mal, porque no es ni remotamente cierto. —dejó que el chiquillo se desahogara en su pecho, despejándole la frente para darle un beso ahí— Sigue avanzando y solo mira hacia atrás para burlarte de las inseguridades que has superado.

Después de eso solo recordaba haberse quedado dormidos sin romper el abrazo y ahora mismo la mente de Ukai estaba trabajando a toda revolución. ¡Lo iban a meter a la cárcel! Si es que los padres de Sugawara no lo mataban primero para mandarlo derechito al averno mientras toda su familia escupía en su tumba.

Expiró tan dramáticamente que parecía que se le estaban saliendo los últimos rastros de vida. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pudo haber ocurrido si no se llegaba a controlar anoche.

— Ukai-san. —soltó un gritillo cuando sintió el abrazo de Sugawara y con horror rememoró lo que algo así terminó desencadenado la noche anterior. Sin embargo el chico no hizo nada inadecuado, era un abrazo cálido con el que pudo sentir el inquieto ritmo cardíaco del entrenador— Gracias.

Keishin se calmó y terminó acariciando la cabeza del muchacho, poniendo una sonrisa.

Era imposible que alguien de esa edad no tuviera inseguridades y complejos innecesarios, tampoco podía confiar en que la mente de Sugawara no fuera a volver a llenarse de pensamientos tontos una que otra vez. Así que cuando necesitara un abrazo, una honesta palabra de aliento y un beso en la frente, Keishin se encargaría de borrar las molestas fisuras dejando este pilar de Karasuno más fuerte que antes.

— Andando, ya es hora. —Suga afianzó el abrazo y asintió con una tenue sonrisa, aprovechando la guardia baja del entrenador para robarle un piquito antes de levantarse. Dejó a Ukai completamente rojo y con la voz cortada— Su- ¡Sugawara!

— Los demás llegarán pronto, Ukai-san. No se retrase. —dijo como si nada poniéndose el jersey negro, volviendo a ser el carismático vice capitán de siempre y Keishin no se lo podía creer.

Ahg, ¡este niño definitivamente iba a provocarle un paro!


End file.
